Sealing
A seal is an energetic construct that inhibits effective energy work, either directly or indirectly. This is possibly accomplished by restricting, redirecting, or stopping the flow of energy in the target area or areas. Sealing is the ability to 'trap' someone's abilities, to prevent them from being able to use them.(Which is accomplished by stopping their energy working abilities.) For example, a psion could set up energy blockages in another psion's system, to prevent that psion from being able to move your energy past a certain point. Which may prevent you from using specific abilities, this can result in later problems with energy flow. Technique - Direct Preparation starts with the same procedures you should do before any Energy Manipulation. Start by cleansing your energy of impurities, and ground. First you should get into the victim's system. There are a myriad of methods for this; psychic attack will not be covered here. Find a place where you would like to place a blockage. This can be around their core, in a meridian or energy channel, etc. Create a ball of energy (because it is simple and quick) and make it dense. To do this, you can expand it and push it smaller until you have a tennis ball sized ball. It should be as dense as possible. Carefully place this where you would like it to go, and once there change its shape to fit the area, like a cork in a bottle. Program it to only allow energy to flow one way - so energy cannot flow along it, only back up it (where it would not need to go). Once this is done, shell the energy. A basic seal has been placed. At this level, it won't be too difficult to remove by the victim, but the stronger it is the harder it will be to remove. Another method is placing an inverse shield around the person who you wish to seal. While this is self-explanatory I will give basic instructions on it. So first create a shield and program it, like you would normally. Next turn it inside out and finally place it over the person's field (aura). add an indirect means. I would like to see what others can figure out. Here's one way to do it, wards. Getting Rid of Seals There are a variety of ways to get rid of seals, but the method you use is going to be dependent on what kind of seal you have. If you believe you are sealed the first step should always be to find a scanner to double check for you. After, you need to determine what kind of seal was placed on you and act accordingly. If the seal is the kind where you have an energy blockage, the simplest method is to force your energy at it which will clear it up. IF you are unable to do it someone else most likely will be able to. If it is an inverted shield you may be able to blast your way out eventually. Unless you were sealed with an inverted mirror/reflective shield. Then the simplest method is to hack the seal or change the frequency of your energetic body to phase out. Category:Energy Category:All Abilities